Eva and Chuck as They Should Have Been
by Skylarking
Summary: Well, the title says it all.  Chuck and Eva should have been together living happily ever after and thanks to Blair, they're not.  But no fear in the end Blair to the rescue.


**Chuck and Eva, just as they should have been. I know this didn't happen and couldn't have happened but that doesn't mean it shouldn't have happened. I loved Eva's character and her and Chuck should have lived happily ever after and seeing as they didn't I decided to make them. Read and enjoy.**

"Eva, give me one last chance. You have made me into everything I never thought I could be; into the only thing I have ever wanted to be and yet I am still not good enough for you. Please, let me try to be good enough. I love you."

The beautiful blonde French woman, standing with dignity before the famous Charles Bass, didn't jump immediately to an answer as you would assume one would. You can't blame them though, it's Chuck Bass.

"Charles, mon beau, I love you."

He waited absolutely still, he always got what he wanted...accept when it came to Eva, she was so real and that's what made her special. That's also what made him worry, he wanted more than anything to get her back but he wasn't sure he would be able to. She wasn't caught up in what his money could offer; she was more concerned that as a person and as a friend what he had.

"But I am diffirent dan dose people. I cannot play the games and I will not beat dem."

"That's the thing, you can learn. You can become like them."

"Ah, but mon cher, I do not want to be like dem. I do not want to have to second guess everyting and everyone. You are a truly fabulous personne but I-I don't know if I can live like dat."

All Chuck could think of to do was weep. This was all he wanted and all he couldn't have.

"Please, Eva, I can give you everything!"

"Charles, you are my everyting, I do not want to leave you but staying will be good for no one. I am sorry, I just..." In the distance, through the overhead, the next flight, Eva's flight, was boarding. "Dat ez my flight. I do not wish to miss et."

Eva gave one last sad smile and turned for the terminal to take her back home as Chuck was reaching for her retreating form uselessly while calculating. He was pretty sure he could pay to have this plane not leave. He had the money and therefore the power.

He wanted to scream! Good lord that was the problem. She didn't like that and here he was willing to resort back to that to get his way. God dammit it all; he hadn't changed! He would always be like this no matter how hard he was ready to pretend. The only person who was able to lead him well was about to leave the country. No, the whole damned continent because of that bitch Blair.

God, speaking of the bitch, "Chuck, do not let her get away!"

'Kill me now' was his minds resolution to having that voice in his head. Wasn't it bad enough to actually have to hear the real thing?

"Charles Bass, are you not listening to me? Tell her about your life, make her listen, you need her!"

'Yes Blair's voice, you are right. I can't let two girls get away. I can fix this.'

"God Chuck, you are such an idiot!"

Blair came stalking past him in excessively large heels and nearly knocked him over.

"Blair?"

"Not now, I have to stop that girl if you won't!"

Chuck wasn't able to move, nothing about the whole situation made much sense.

The woman he had originally wanted to marry was yelling at him about not letting the woman he was in love with get away. He was so confused and he had really had too much to drink back at the party to process all of this.

In the distance he heard the sneer of Blair's voice and the heavily accented French of Eva's.

"Eva, don't leave him, it's not his fault. I'm not saying he isn't stupid just that he has a story just as I found out you do too. In our world the first thing you are taught it to trust no one. Sometimes not even your parents. Everyone is here to improve their standing and their finances. That's why you're good for Chuck."

"Blair, why would I trust you? You don't like me and you 'ave made et very clear dat you do not like Charles eider."

"Because Eva," Chuck gave Blair a look, no need to be a bitch, she is pretty justified in asking.

Blair took a breath before continuing in a sarcasticless voice, wow that was a first. "Because, I would not be at this-this airport if I didn't have a reason. I have connections and a private jet. This is like being at a mall, so dirty. The air alone is ruining my shoes."

"Blair you 'ave tried more dan once to 'ert me and Charles, why the sudden change of 'art? I need to know now, I will not be able to get anoder ticket, I do not want to waste dis one."

"Good god woman, it's only a plane ticket..."

"Eva, please, do you see this? This is why your world is hard for me just as mine is hard for you. I come from people like Blair who cannot grasp that money is hard to come by because it has always been there. You help me appreciate everything because seeing it with you is seeing it all over again with a new perspective. One last chance that is all I am asking for. I will get your ticket refunded."

She had her one bag in her hand and she was considering, that's all he could ask for. He was flabbergasted that Blair had managed to come through for him. It was enigmatic.

"Charles, I, yes. I am ready to give et one more chance, I do not want to 'ave my 'eart broken. I love you dearly but you must tell me everyting. I do not like to show up wite you and 'ave you're fameley ask me questions and I do not know. I know your past ez 'ard to share but pleese, you must let me en."

"Yes yes, Chuck will be the perfect gentleman from now on but I need to get out of here now. The recycled air is clogging my new Luis Vuiton...speaking of France..."

Chuck held out his hand for Eva as they all left the air port. He was glad that Blair had come on her own because he had quite a history so he had better start talking really soon and really fast; the ride home wasn't that long.

**Alrighty then, so, I think this was a much better way to spend my supposed to be exam review for French tomorrow morning time. Anyway, what did you think? I don't know if it was too unrealistic having Blair save the day but in the perfect ending...why not? What about having some of the words written as they would be pronounced in French, did it take away from the story because it was hard to follow or did you like it? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
